


Blindsided

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mild m/m; implied m/m/m; spoilers for Alone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Missing scene from Alone.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, Krycek has two arms.

**Title:** Blindsided  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Skinner/Doggett/Krycek  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Mild m/m; implied m/m/m; spoilers for Alone.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 5/30/01  
**Summary:** Missing scene from Alone. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

**Washington Memorial Hospital**

The hot spray of the shower eases some of the ache from my abused body, but not nearly as much as I'd like. But at least my eyesight is clear. The antivenin the doctors used seems to have done the trick. Still, I had a hell of a time convincing them to let me take a shower. If they only knew how much I **hate** sponge baths. 

I hear the door click open just as I turn off the water, and every sense goes on alert. Damn, I wish I had my gun with me. 

"Who's there?" When there's no answer, I ask again, a bit more forcefully. "Who's **there**?" 

"Laundry man." 

Alex... why am I **not** surprised? Of course he'd know what happened in New York. 

I open the shower curtain and blink a few times. My vision's still a tad bit blurry, but I can see him well enough. 

He drapes a towel over my shoulders and starts to dry me off. I lean closer and inhale the rich scent of leather that I've come to associate with him, and sigh contentedly. 

"Laundry man, huh?" 

"Well, I **did** bring you fresh clothes and pajamas. I know how drafty those hospital gowns are." 

I laugh and wrap my arms around him. "My hero. Always lookin after my assets." 

"It's a tough job, John, but someone has to do it. Besides, you've got one of the nicest assets I've ever had the pleasure to own." 

My eyebrows raise as I reply, "Own?" 

Alex doesn't answer. He just pulls me close and locks his lips to mine. Then he starts playin tonsil hockey with his tongue. Jesus, this man can kiss! While he's attacking my mouth, his hands move down my back, latch onto my ass and squeeze. By the time we break apart, I've got a hard-on and I'm gasping for breath. 

"Own. Period. End of discussion." 

I just nod in agreement, too dazed to do much else. 

Alex helps me out of the shower before I collapse and hands me the pajamas he's brought. I slip into them quickly, put on my robe, then head back to bed. 

* * *

Pillows fluffed and comfortably settled, Alex grabs a chair and pulls it next to the bed. 

"This is becoming a habit, John." 

"Yea... well... comes with the territory, I guess." 

Alex clasps my hand and gently strokes his thumb over the knuckles. We've been together long enough for me to know he wants to tell me something, but doesn't know how to say it. 

I finally tell him, "Just spit it out, brat." 

He just laughs. "Am I **that** obvious?" 

"Fraid so. We're becoming an old married couple, fallin into predictable habits." 

"Christ, John..." 

Alex looks at me strangely, then starts to laugh again - hard. Every time I think he's calmed down, he glances up and starts all over again. He finally sits back, clutches his stomach, and wipes the tears from his eyes. 

"Mind tellin me what was so funny?" 

He's got a shit-eatin grin on his face. I know this is gonna be good. 

"Remember when we were loaned to Vice to bust that flasher who only went for old ladies?" 

I groan at the memory. "Shit... I didn't think I'd **ever** live that down. The pictures kept showin up for months afterwards." 

"Well... when you said we were an old married couple, I kept picturing you in drag sitting in a rocking chair with some knitting." 

Hell, even I smile at that. "You're seriously warped." 

Alex takes a sudden interest in something on the floor. His next words are spoken so softly, I almost don't hear them. "Then I guess I'll fit in real well in the basement office." 

"What basement office?" 

Uh, oh... he's got that look on his face. The one that usually means he's up to no good. 

"The X-Files, of course. Now that both Mulder **and** Scully are gone, you need a permanent partner - one that'll do a proper job of watching your back." 

"Someone like you?" 

"Yea, someone like me." 

"Do I want to know how you pulled this off?" 

Alex clutches his chest dramatically. "John, you wound me. To imply that I'd do anything underhanded, illegal, immoral, deceitful..." 

"Alex..." 

"...sneaky, nefarious...." 

"I get..." 

"...dishonest, duplicitous, scheming..." 

"God dammit, Alex, I **get** it already!" 

"I just applied for the position." 

Wait... I **know** I didn't hear that right. "You... what?" 

"Just applied for the position. Kersh approved it; I start on Monday." 

I just stare at him incredulously with my mouth hangin open. Eventually the neurons start firing again and I ask, "You didn't coerce him?" 

"Nope." 

"Blackmail?" 

"Nope." 

"Threaten, intimidate or bully?" 

"Nope, nope, and... nope." 

"You mean we're **officially** partners?" 

"That's an affirmative." 

"Does Walt know?" 

That look is back. Alex leans forward and whispers in that whisky-smoked voice, "He said to tell you to rest up while you can. Because after you get out of the hospital, we're going to have one helluva celebration." 

"Oh, fuck..." 

"Yea, that too." 

I lean back and try to pull the sheet over my head, just as a nurse comes in to say visiting hours are over. 

Alex gets up and tucks me in. "Don't worry, John, I won't let him get too carried away. It's probably just a phase he's going through anyway." 

He kisses me on the cheek, then heads for the door. 

"Phase... wait a minute. What kinda phase? What are you talkin about?" 

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Walter's been remodeling the basement. Although, personally, I think the torches on the walls are a bit much. They do go well with the whips and chains though." 

The nurse pops her head in again and reminds Alex he has to leave. 

"Guess I better go. See you tomorrow, John." And with that, he's out the door. 

Whips... chains... torches... What the hell? "Alex! Alex Krycek, get back here this minute!" 

I'm just about to get out of bed and go after him, when he pokes his head in the room and says, "Gotcha!" 

Shit... I forget sometimes that Alex has a **very** wicked, very twisted sense of humor. He comes back over to the bed and gives me another one of those dizzying kisses, then whispers "I love you" in my ear. 

"Walter and I will pick you up tomorrow. You just rest and dream about all the fun things we're going to do after we get home, okay?" 

Another quick kiss, a wink and he's gone. I lay there for a few minutes, then a slow smile spreads across my face. I reach over, grab my cell phone and hit the speed dial for Walt. 

"Skinner..." 

"Walt, it's me." 

"John? What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"Easy, there, I'm fine. I need you to do something for me." 

"Just name it." 

"You know anyplace that sells dungeon accessories?" 

The End? 


End file.
